The Day After
by CompleteCatastrophe
Summary: 1 year after Total Drama Island, and Duncan hasn't heard from Courtney. No e-mails, phone calls nothing. What will happen when he receives a friend request from her?
1. The Beggining

A/N: This is writen from Duncan's p.o.v. And is my first fan fic. I also don't own Total Drama Island. Not yet anyways. P.S. For those who don't know Madre is mom in spanish. Don't worry not lots of stuff in spanish.

I was lying on my bed, slowly drifting off to sleep when the doorbell rang. I waited to see if my Madre would get it. When it didn't ring again I figured someone had got it and went back to sleep. About ten minutes later I was woken by someone walking on me.

Groaning I opened my eyes to see who the heck it was and noticed Logan was sitting at my computer. Okay for those who don't know (A/N: Really nobody knows except me but whatever.) who Logan is, he's like my bestfriend. We've been friends since my first Juvie visit back when I was 13. He has black with blonde streaks hair (emo-ish I love their hair.) he dresses like a skateboarder, and for the most part acts like a jock. Weirdest friend I've ever had, but anyways.

"How the hell did you get in?" I asked, only slightly awake.

"I rang the doorbell nd noone answered so I climbed in through your window." He replied still clicking away on the computer. That explained who had been walking on me, there was a tree right beside my window, and the window was right next to my bed. Useful for when I want to sneak out and Madre won't let me. Standing up I walked towards the computer.

"Watcha doin?" I asked in one of those annoying sing-song voices.

"Eatin chocolate" he replied smirking. I shuddered, bad memories of chocolate.

"Not funny, seriously, what are you doing?" I asked again.

"Just checking my Myspace." he stated. His parents wern't very modern. In fact they hate any new technology. No t.v., no computers, no a/c, nothing. I'd die if I had to live at their house. Anyways.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked sitting on the floor.

"I don't know, hey do you know this girl? They sent you a friend request." He said. I got up ready to ask him why the heck he was on my myspace when I saw the photo. It was Courtney. Smirking I quickly pushed Logan onto the floor and accepted the request.

Author's Note: Ok please tell me if you want to see this continue, use a flame if you have too. And please don't hesitate to correct grammar or spelling.


	2. The First Chat

Authors Note: I love having a whole note to myself. Anyways I'm thinking about making the next chapter in Courtney's veiw. I'm not sure yet. Until then enjoy Duncan. I know I do. Also I hate school, Duncan hates school, and theres a 50% chance you hate it too, so I shall not be writing about it. For now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the lovely Logan.

The next day after I got home from school, I ran upstairs to my computer. I needed to get on myspace, like now. It seemed like forever before the login page loaded. When it finally did I typed in my e-mail, then my password, and clicked login. Apparently I had forgotten my password. Cursing I quickly called Logan's cell phone.

"Duncan?" asked a female voice.

"Yeah? Listen can I talk to Logan?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah here." the female voice said. I could here her teling Logan who it was.

"Dude I know your head-over-heels in love with me but you saw me like an hour ago, and I'm kinda busy now." Logan said. I could here the girl laughing in the background.

"Har-har anyways, whos the bimbo? Scratch that I don't wanna know. I need my myspace password, like now, it's urgent." I said kinda rushing.

"Tanya is deeply hurt by that bimbo comment. And how the hell did you forget your password?" he asked.

"I don't know, just give it to me." I stated.

"Dude no negative comments, and your password is Duncan13, seriously it's your name. How do you forget that? And why do you need to get on that bad? Gotta talk to your girlfriend?" he asked. I could practically hear his smirk now.

"Thanks dude gotta go." I said, then hung up.

At the speed of lightI typed in my password, and again, waited for the page to load. Going to the mail page I saw Courtney was online. Grinning I typed her a message.

Duncan:Hey princess. Long time no see. Miss me?

Courtney:Duncan? How did you find out Ihad a myspace? And how did you get added to my friends list? Did you hack my account? You know you could get banned for that.

Duncan: Your joking right? Princess you sent me a friend request. I happily accepted.

Courtney: I didn't send you a friend request. I haven't been on all week. And no one else but Bridgette has my password. Damn it, I'm gonna kill her.

Duncan: I knew Geoff had a great taste in girls.

Courtney: Whatever. What do you want Duncan?

Duncan: Oh thats easy. World peace, rainbows, butterflies, unicorns, and a pony named Bill.

Courtney: Haha very funny.

Duncan: Thanks, I try.

Courtney: Seriously, what do you want?

Duncan: I don't know, just wanted to chat.

Courtney: Duncan, I gotta go to bed, it's like 12 am. I suggest you do the same. Good Night.

Duncan: Whatever Princess, want me to join you?

About two minutes later she signed off. He checked his sent mail and saw she had read it. Smirking he decided to take her advice and went to bed.

Authors note: O.K. Please review. I will love you for life. And please feel free to suggest something. I honestly don't know where I'm planning on going with this.

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! LEONALEWIS, webkinzgirl100, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, Mogus, Alexis123 and rockitout09. I give you all virtual cookies shaped like Duncan's head. Mohawk and all.


	3. The Plan

Author's Note: Hey peoples! This chapter is in Coutrtney's point of view. I know my chapters have been short so I tried to make this one longer. I think I'll start posting chapters every week. Anyways enjoy!

I was pissed. Bridgette had no right to do this to me. I told her I was definitly over Duncan and that I never wanted to see him again. Apparently she didn't comprehend it though. She was on her way over and boy was she in for a lecture.

The door downstairs slammed and I could hear the stairs creak as she came upstairs. Checking the mirror, I tried to fake a smile. I think it worked. The door opened and in walked Bridgette.

"Hey Courts! Whats new?" she asked happily. She walked over to my bed and flopped down on it. Picking up one of my magazines she started flipping through it.

"Bridgette, how could you?" I asked her, "How could you do this too me?" She looked up from the magazine and made a confused expression.

"Do what? Oh, I'm sorry I took the last yogurt this morning but I was starving. I promise to pay you back." she said.

"You took my yogurt? Ugh, thats not it, how could you send Duncan a friend request?" I asked.

"Easily I found his profile, and clicked the add button, I swear I've shown you how to do it at least a thousand times." She said. Obviously I needed to be more specific.

"Logging on too someone elses account is against the rules! And I know, I read them! Espescially( I have no idea how to spell this word.) after I told you I didn't want anything to do with him!" I said. I was shouting slightly now.

"Listen Courts, I completely blanked about you tellin me that you wanted nothing to do with him. I'm so so so sorry! Here I can block him if that'll make you feel better." She said. She took my laptop off of my dresser and opened it up. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I could here a bunch of clicking. When I got my computer back I checked my friends list.

"Hes still on my friends list though!" I whined.

"Yeah but you can't receive mail from him now." She said smiling again.

"Oh, okay. What are you so happy about?" I asked her.

"Several things. Geoff is coming over tommorow, and we're supposed to spend the day together." She said and then started humming.

"Thats great! But what else are you happy about?" I asked.

"What, I can't just be happy to see my boyfriend?" She asked trying to sound innocent.

"Geoff comes to visit at least twice a week. Besides, you said several things were making you happy. Geoff visiting is only one." I stated.

"Fine, I admit I'm happy about other stuff too." She said.

"What stuff?" I asked curiously.

"Well even though your in complete denial about Duncan," she started, signaling me too let her finish, "You gonna have to talk to him at the TDI reunion Sunday." she finished.

"First, I'm not in denial about Duncan. I really am over him. Second, I already told you I'm not going to the reunion." I stated, sticking out my tounge.

"Thats what you think, your going if I have to drag you there." She said walking to the door.

"You can try. Where are you going?" I asked, changing the subject. I knew that she could just get Geoff to carry me there, but I was hoping she would forget that.

"Well, first I'm going downstairs to make a sandwhich, then you and I are going shopping." She replied.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna change clothes then." I said.

She opened the door and walked back down the stairs to the kitchen. Sighing I opened my closet and searched for something suitable to wear.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen...

I(Bridgette p.o.v.) opened my phone and punched in the number that was becoming oh so familiar too me. A dude picked up the phone.

"Okay the plan is failing, Courtney got upset and made me block him."she whispered.

"Damn it. Thats okay Duncan can get around that stuff somehow." The mysterious dude replied.

"Good, but what if the plan backfires and they start hating each other?" I asked getting worried.

"Then were screwed. But remember how much they like each other? They can't just forget that. We'll get them back together somehow." He replied, "Don't worry Bridgette this will work. You obviously think so, or else you wouldn't have contacted me" he told me. He was right, he always was. It was slightly annoying, but I needed him.

"Thanks. Shit, I think I hear Courtney coming downatairs, gotta go." I said then hung up.

Courtney was indeed downstairs waiting on the couch. Smiled and said "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I thought you were making a sandwhich?" she askes.

"I was but then I decided I wasn't hungry." I made up quickly, hoping my stomach wouldn't decide to make a noise. I was starving. "Lets go" I quickly said and we walked out the door. The plan was falling apart at the seams. But maybe the dude ws right, maybe it wold all work out.

A/N: Mkay, new chapter, review please.

Thanks last chapte's reveiwers. Hope this chapter was long enough.


	4. Reunion Part 1

Duncan stared at his computer screen, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did, glancing at the clock he read the time. 1:39 AM. The reunion was today but he wasn't looking forward to it. Not even thoughts of torturing Harold could bring a smile to his face. Courtney hadn't contacted him since their last little chat on MySpace. He had tried to send her a message but it kept telling him she had blocked him. Sighing he got up and walked towards his bed. Lying down he started at the ceiling, he had decided it was time to get some sleep. Suddenly tapping noise came from his window. Cursing he got up, he already knew who it was. He looked through the window, and sure enough Logan's face peered back at him. Cursing he unlocked the window and opened it, Logan clambered in carrying his skateboard.

"Dude, you locked your window!" Logan said.

"Well yeah, that's what most people do in order to keep weirdos out. And yet you still managed to get in."

"That's uncalled for, and besides you let me in. Are your parent's home?" Logan asked.

"Nope, they said they we're going somewhere or other. I'm guessing your going to raid the kitchen?" Duncan asked, grinning.

"Of course! What else are best friends for? You want anything?"

"Best friends are for listening to problems, creating laughter, and sharing their lunch. And sure get me a sundae." Duncan recited.

"How about I make you the sundae, and we'll just forget that other stuff?" Logan smiled before walking into the hallway, still carrying his skateboard. I waited a minute and then followed him. Walking into the kitchen I saw Logan rummaging through the freezer.

"Dude, you've got a ton of beer in the fridge! It's practically begging to be drunk!" Logan said.

Dude that's my dad's, stay out of it. Besides assuming your still going to the reunion with me, then neither of us can afford a hangover."

"Yes, I'm still going, and they make pills to help with hangover ya know." Logan replied.

"Pain killers don't always work ya know. Come on get the ice cream and lets head back upstairs." Duncan said.

"Fine, spoil sport." Logan mumbled.

"Jerk." Duncan retorted.

"Butthole." Logan smirked.

"At least I'm nice." Duncan replied.

"Uh huh, sure you are. So only about ten more hours 'til you see that girl again. What's her name? Corri, Kerri, Carly, Cara? Something like that."

"Her names Courtney, dude you weren't even close."

"Yeah I was, all those names I listed began with a c." Logan said, sticking his tongue out at Duncan.

"Kerri?" Duncan said, smirking.

"Shut up, anyways, are you excited that you're going to see her?" Logan asked.

"She's been ignoring me dude." Duncan said sadly.

"How do you know? Maybe she's been really busy and doesn't have time to respond." Logan suggested.

"That might have been true if she hadn't blocked me." Duncan said.

"Oh."

"Maybe I should just give up, it's obvious she doesn't like me." Said Duncan.

"Dude, you did not just say that. I didn't listen to you whine and moan for the past month about not being able to see this girl, just for you to give up. You never give up, especially when it comes to girls. Any girl would be lucky to have you, now you are going to go to that reunion tomorrow, you are going to make this girl like you, and you are going to be happy. Got that?" Logan demanded. Duncan just nodded his head. "Now lay down, it's game time in like nine or ten hours, and you need your sleep." Duncan laid down on his bed, while Logan turned off the light.

Eight hours later…

"Logan wake up we've got an hour before we board the plane." Duncan said, sleepily.

"Five more minutes." Logan muttered before rolling onto his side and falling asleep once more.

"No more minutes wake up now." Duncan demanded, lightly kicking Logan in the ribs. Logan rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"I hate mornings." Logan mumbled.

"Doesn't everyone? Did you bring clothes or do you need to borrow some?" Duncan asked.

"Last time I borrowed your clothes I found a stick of rotten gum and a sunflower seed in the pocket. I brought my own." Logan replied.

"A simple "I brought my clothes" would've sufficed." Duncan said.

"I brought my clothes, thank you very much." Logan said, then grabbed a gym bag off the floor and walked into the bathroom. Duncan walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes, a white wife beater, a black hoodie, and baggy jeans. Slipping them on he shoved his feet into his usual red converses and looked in the mirror. He didn't look that bad, in his opinion, rubbing his hand though his now black hair, he sighed. He had shaved his Mohawk off for a bet. Now his hair was all black and kind of shaggy. He cleaned his piercings and sat on the bed, waiting for Logan. Ten minutes later Logan walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, black jacket, and black and white vans.

"What took so long dude, I've been waiting for like ever." Duncan said.

"Sorry, had to straighten my hair." Logan replied.

"Ready? Lets go!" Duncan said.

"I'm driving. We can't afford to crash if you're going to woo this girl of yours." Logan stated.

"Ouch, that hurt. I am a great driver thank you very much." Duncan replied.

"Yeah sure, tell that to the cop who pulled you over last time because you left your right turn signal on. And that dog you almost ran over. And tha-" Duncan stopped Logan mid-sentence.

"You're right, I get it. Enough with the examples lets just go." Duncan said. They walked out to the car and got in.

A car ride and plane trip later, Duncan and Logan stepped off the plane. Looking around he saw a shuttle bus with a crappy banner hung on it saying, Camp Wawanakwa. Elbowing Logan he pointed to the bus and they both walked towards it.. Opening the back door he clambered inside with Logan close behind him. Chef Hatchet was looking at them in the rearward mirror. Stepping on the gas peddle they zoomed off towards the docks.

Once they got there they climbed out of the bus. Chef turned the engine off and got out. Walking up behind Duncan and Logan he clapped them on the back and said, "Look familiar?" Duncan looked closely and saw that it was the same exact boat that he had ridden when he first came to Total Drama Island.

"What did Chris use the budget for this thing on hare care products." He commented.

"Huh? What?" Logan said.

"Bring your slow friend and get on board. We're already late." Chef barked.

"Got it sir!" Duncan mockingly saluted Chef. Chef growled, then proceeded to get on the boat. Duncan grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him onto the boat too. The boat sputtered to life and they took off.

* * *

A/N: Read, review. Please don't hate. I know it took forever to write so little but I've been preoccupied.


End file.
